sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
User blog:JohnJoebee/Truth Justice and The American Way
Being born in the Fifties makes me a Baby Boomer.We boomers were weaned on Television Shows on a Black and White Television.Roy Rogers,Superman,Ozzie and Harriet,The Lone Ranger and The Tonight Show all told Americans how to act.This was a Time of Prosperity and Patriotism and Middle class America was as strong as ever.The wealth was distributed as evenly as it ever was in History.Americans hit the road in their big cars and Freeways were connecting every major city.America was a fine oiled machine run by grateful happy Americans.after all we just defeated the Nazis and Japan and liberated the whole world.America was starting to reach it's tenacles out more than ever and that would go unchecked for a generation,that was OK though after all The American Way is the Only Way and we got BUSY.America was making the Geniuses and Engineers that Created the Electronics and Technology Standard.America was the Manufacturer and Supplier of the World in more than one way.The Korean War is still a truce to this day and make no mistake if we left North Korea would move in Quickly.I was born just after this conflict and we are still there over FIFTY years later.I must also mention that we have been in Germany over SIXTY years.This is very expensive yet we continue to occupy.I am an Army Veteran saying this because I was one of the Pawns of another conflict.Americas honeymoon would soon be over though when the Sixties started and America saw a President killed on TELEVISION for the first time and that was a game changing event.Some Americans began to question the Government and a new phonomenon was happening Righteous Indignation.The Civil Rights movement took hold and Change happened,or DID IT?America was getting itself into a new war and for the first time America could tune in at 6 PM every night to listen to Walter Chronkite give us the latest on the Vietnam War and The Civil Rights fight,two fronts.Americans could see it in LIVING COLOR because now we had color televisions built in the USA.The War and the Civil rights movement spurned much of the need to question authority.We were so busy fighting a war and each other that we didn't notice the rest of the world taking notes and going to our universities learning the all they could.They took notes and began to compete and market their goods.America had competition for the blue collar base,and America lost when corporations started to set up shop in Asia , Mexico and any country they could exploit for cheap labor.This did raise their standard of living in some cases but not similar to what Americans enjoyed..That would soon change again.The Riots would happen at Chicago,Watts,and Kent State,Robert Kennedy and Martin Luther King jr assasinated and Righteous Indignation was at a fervor.The end of the sixties was a chaotic time in America yet somewhat patriotic with the moon landing,Kinda BITTERSWEET.The plan to go to the Moon was JFKs and he was pleased watching from above just like his brother was about health care.Truth Justice and The American way would take a bigger turn during Watergate in the 70s and Become Lies Deceit and The Political Corporate Way.By this time most corporations have implanted their sleeper politicians and trojan employees.Wall Street became sleezier and the practices even sleezier.Wall street got in bed with the Middle East and manipulated Israel to cause a war there and an on going conflict zone.OPEC was formed with the corporations help.and oil prices shot up and there was an embargo.While all this was happening America decided it had enough with Vitenam and left the country.This was not in character with a country that likes to occupy but it happened.Wall Street was making huge profits through all the years and they still were scheming new ways to market useless bonds by using Lies Deceit and The American way.Then .America had a housing boom inflated by an unregulated Fannie Mae and Freddie Mac and for years and years the prices went up and businesses were spurned To FLIP houses and all the banks cared about was their profits.This went on from the 80s until 2006.Then of course America had to get back at the war business because it is profitable for Wall Street.Then if that wasn't bad enough someone who was tweaked one day at Wall Street said let's come up with some confusing math equations to support the non value of derivavtive bonds kinda like FUZZY MATH and it is LEGAL.Dan Quayle can't even think this fuzzy and the phrase was coined because of him.Warren Buffet said it well when he Quoted "Derivatives are the Financial Weapons of mass destruction." Warren Buffet is in the market for the long haul and I respect that.He is a no nonsense basics person who does not like to complicate money matters.The Baby Boomers who lost money they needed for retirement is evil and preventable if we had a separate market for retirement accounts and long term investors.This manipulation for a margin come out of someones pocket or loss,where do they think the money comes from The Money Fairy.Then the sleezy Hedge Fund operators who use the fund to leverage a buy they short sell later to the very client they used for leverage.I can not believe that after the electronics trading made the odds stacked in Wall Streets favor and obvious insider split second trader moves some SEC and prosecutors might care. I truly believe that they are either well paid by bribes or the threats against prosecutors lives and fear is too great.Why else would there be such blatant ignorance?Take the Madoff Ponzi scheme for example even after whistle blowers blew whistles until they were blue in the face,Bernie still manipulated.He is manipulating his way through the prison yard now hoping someone doesn't take revenge for the middle class and poor he ripped off.Where are you now Superman we need you protecting us from this onslaught of Corporate evil doers and War Makers.We are still wating for that Truth Justice and The American way or is this REALLY our ONLY WAY. GOD BLESS AMERICA anyway Check out This Blog Please....timgiangiobbe.blogspot.com..JohnJoebee 02:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts